The blind Alchemist
by DutchCherry12
Summary: Jolien Leave had a terible acsident when she was younger. She was adopted by Hawkeye how will she change some things in the plot of FMA? Edwin Royai and AlOc
1. 1907

**My new oc story.**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

East city 1907 (They just got in the military by then… I think…)

It was late in the night and the two daughters of the leave family were sleeping upstairs while their parents Chad and Richelle were still reading downstairs. They didn't notice the two men who snuck up their house planning to steal their expensive stuff. The thief's didn't know that the parents where still awake cause there was only a small light on.

The house was big and the living room was separated from the dining room by a white wall that was only half of the room long and didn't reach all the way up to the roof it ended just under the roof. The big window was behind the wall so you couldn't see the thiefs if they snuck their way in through that window. Upstairs where three bedrooms, a bathroom and a playroom so to say.

The hole the thiefs made was just big enough for them. The older sister Ginger just woke up from a nightmare and she was crying. She didn't want to wake up her little sister so she went downstairs to tell her parents what she dreamt.

She was telling her mother while her father was listening too. He didn't notice the thiefs until he felt a gun against his head. He heard his wife and older daughter scream he looked over at them and saw an small man pointing his gun at them.

" Richelle Ginger!" he screamed before the tall man shot him through the head. His wife and older daughter screamed again before the smaller man shot them both in the heart. The younger daughter Jolien woke up from the shots. She was scared but she still went downstairs.

She looked around the corner of the door and saw the two thief pack their stuff into bags. The she saw her dead family. She couldn't fight back a gasp and the small thief heard her.

The small thief grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into the living room. "look what I found Frank a little worm spying on us" He showed Jolien to his taller companion.

The taller thief looked at the girl with interest "She looked nice for a small kid Jack can I keep her?" she short thief kicked his companion against his shin. "No you idiot we will leave her here but not without making sure she hasn't _Seen _anything" the small thief smiled Evily and Jolien tried to get out of his grip but she couldn't get out of it. The tall thief Frank then pulled a can of acid form a backpack.

He walked to the little girl and then threw some acid over her eyes. Jolien saw the smiling thiefs before her world went black.

When Havoc and Breda entered the room they were shocked at what they saw. Not only where three of the family members shot but they also had burn marks not to mention the little girl that was laying in the middle of the room her eyes were completely burnt and she had also burn marks over her arms and legs.

They house was robbed empty and it smelled like burned flesh. The medical team was already cleaning up the bodies of the parents and the older child but when someone wanted to pick up the younger one he noticed that her body was still warm and he could feel her faint breathing.

"This one is still alive" he said in shock. Hawkeye and Mustang just entered the room and heard the man say that. Hawkeye took the girl and said to Mustang "we must get her to a hospital" Mustang just nodded and they got in the car to the hospital.

In the hospital they heard that she didn't have any family members left to go to so Hawkeye decided to take the girl in.

"It's the least I can to for the girl she already had it so though just now so I will take and make her my little sister" she said to Mustang who disagreed with Hawkeye for taking the girl in "You know it is a big responsibility not only because she is just seven years old but also because she is blind?" he was worried about the child too and he didn't want her to end up in a bad family too.

"Of course I know that but she needs a family sir and I will take care of her from now on" Hawkeye said firmly she turned away from him and looked at the girl behind the glass with bandages over her eyes and over her arms and legs.

**I Edited this chapter a little so it makes more sense and that it fits with the timeline.**** So pleas review again to tell me if it's better this time.**


	2. The story begins

**Took me a while to get on with this story… Thanks for the reviews it helped me a lot and I changed some things about the first chapter.**

**Reviewers are thanked by FMA cookies and a hug from Al's human body**

**Meas: If DutchCherry12 owned Fullmetal Alchemist I would be alive today!**

Jolien was allowed to leave the hospital after two weeks she heard she was taken in by a woman named Riza Hawkeye. Jolien didn't know what she should think a strange woman wanting to take care of her! She sounded like she was crying but she couldn't shed any tears.

Hawkeye looked at the girl and then hugged her trying to comfort her. "You must still be upset but everything will be alright I will be taking care of you. You will need to get used to thing but I'm going to help you" Hawkeye said rubbing the girl over her back.

Jolien cried harder in Hawkeyes arms happy that she was in good hands. Jolien turned her head upwards to face Riza then she smiled and nodded like saying she was ready to go home.

All that Jolien had left now was her stuffed animal which was a dog even though it looked more like a rabbit now. Jolien hugged it tight to her body murmuring things to it. Riza smiled while she drove to her apartment.

Hawkeye helped Jolien out of the car and then led her to the door of the apartment.

It only took Jolien a week to get used to her new home. Hawkeye found out that Jolien was a shy girl but really honest. Jolien could talk for hours though and she talked a lot about the things she had learned her friends and what she wanted to do when she was an adult.

What Riza didn't know was that Jolien somehow was learning alchemy. Well she was learning human transmutation Jolien wanted to bring them back _her family_.

She had seen alchemy before and she knew how to draw transmutation circles she had seen the human transmutation circle too. She calculated from the size of the room how she would draw the transmutation circle.

Then she made three bodies with the components needed. Then she put her hand down on the circle.

She felt energy go through her body it felt great to her but then she felt the energy turn into pain and she screamed. She was in front of the gate but she was shocked that she could see the 'person' who was in front of a big gate.

"Welcome Jolien surprised that you can see me? Well that has to do with the fact that you are at the gate" The 'person' grinned at her she felt her legs falling away as her left arm "What you did was very bad girl…I will take toll for that. But you won't get them back though. But I'm a nice person you will be able to make out forms of people. Have a nice day further" He disappeared and Jolien felt a great pain in her legs and left arm.

She felt around with her right arm to feel if they were still there but she felt that her arm was gone up to her shoulder and her legs were gone up to her knees "No…I want them back give them back! Mom, dad sis!" she broke down crying holding herself with her only arm

Riza saw Jolien covered in blood. She was doing her best not to vomit inside the circle where three bodies all messed up. Riza didn't care about that right now she scooped Jolien up in her arms and took her to the hospital.

The doctor said that Jolien would need automail but Riza didn't know where to get it. She asked the doctor if he knew where she could find it. He told her about Rockbell automail in Resembool. Riza nodded and thanked the doctor.

As soon as Jolien was allowed to leave the hospital Riza took her to Resembool for automail. Pinako was surprised to see a young woman holding a seven year old girl asking her for automail for the girl. Pinako let them in and she prepared the operation. Riza sat down on the couch and held Jolien's head on her lap. Winry, Ed and Al just came in and saw Riza and Jolien. They rushed to see the girl and Winry asked what happened Riza said that she had an accident and she lost her limbs and her parents and sister. The three of them gasped and looked at Jolien with pity in their eyes.

Ed noticed Jolien's eyes "Why are her eyes like that?" he asked pointing at them. "Some of the fuel of the car got in her eyes and it burned them" Pinako came into the room saying that she could start the operation.

The operation took three hours one hour per limb. Jolien took it all without screaming once. "It is truly amazing that she took it all so well most adults scream during the operation" Pinako said to Riza once she was done.

"She will need a lot of time to get used to the limbs" she then said and Riza looked at Jolien's sleeping form. "Is it okay if she could stay with you and your granddaughter. I can't be with her all the time and I have to go to the front soon. I can't leave her alone like this" Riza looked at Pinako with pleading eyes

"Yes that will be fine she needs a lot of attention and care and I will be willing to take the time if you can't" Pinako said looking at the girl. Ed Winry and Al then came into the room "Is she really staying with us Granny?" Winry asked her eyes full with excitement as were the boys eyes

"Yes Winry she is. Now if you would be very calm with her she has been through a lot and she still needs to get used to the automail." The kids nodded and went over to their new friend who just stirred.

Neither of them knew this was the beginning of a great adevture.

**Lame ending DX.**

**Well that's chapter two tell me how you liked it or didn't but don't make flames those are for the coronel!**


	3. An other Human transmutation

**Chapter three! Thanks for the review!**

**I don't own FMA**

Jolien woke up four hours after her operation. She could make out three forms hanging over her. Winry gasped when she saw Jolien open her eyes.

"Ed, Al she's awake!" she yelled at the brothers who sat on the couch in the living room. They rushed over to see her. Riza and Pinako were checking if she had any problems.

"How are you feeling dear? Does anything hurt?" Pinako asked the girl. Jolien shook her head "I feel fine miss. Just a little headache" Riza hugged Jolien happy with the fact that she was fine.

Pinako turned to Al and asked him to get some water and aspirins. The boy rushed out of the room and returned shortly with a glass of water and some aspirins. "Here you go" he said and held out the water and aspirins. Jolien said a small thanks and took the glass of water in her right hand. She took the aspirins in her left hand keeping the pal open scared that she might crush them with the automail. She quickly took the aspirins in.

Winry smiled at her new friend happy that she was doing fine. "Hi Jolien I'm Winry. The boy who gave you the water and the aspirins is Alphonse" Al waved and Jolien smiled "And the boy who stands besides him is Edward his older brother" Ed said a small hi and smiled at Jolien. She smiled back at him.

"Jolien honey listen I'm going off to war and I can't leave you home in east city alone so you have to stay here okay?" Jolien looked shocked at Riza "But why can't I go home? Doggie is still home and I don't have him here." The girl plead with her adoption mother(Yes mother)

"I'm sorry you can't stay there alone besides you will get lonely with only Doggie there plus I will bring him here for you. You can't even walk right now and Miss Rockbell and the kids can help you with that" Riza said smiled petting Jolien on her head.

"Okay Momma" Jolien said in defeat. Riza smiled at the child and stood up she bowed at Pinako and smiled at the kids and left.

Riza brought her Rabbit looking dog over the next day.(That's Doggie fear him!)

It took her three weeks of determination to walk straight with her automail limbs. Pinako was happy with the progress of the girl.

Even though the brothers spent a lot of time together Al made time for Jolien to help her with her walking. This gave Ed wand Winry also some time alone which they mostly spent on watching the other two smiling.

Jolien had been over at the Elric's house quite a lot of times and she had grown fond of Trisha. Trisha was like a third mother to Jolien like Pinako was her grandmother.

The girl was devastated when Trisha died.

Now Al had almost no time for Jolien. She would now spend her time learning about automail with Winry.

On a stormy night Jolien was sitting on her bed with the window open. She loved to hear the rain it always made her calm. But then she heard Edward scream it pierced right though her and she ran downstairs as fast as she could.

She could make out the forms of Pinako and Winry in the door way looking at the Elric house.

They sat in the living room waiting to hear something from the brothers. Then they heard knocking at the door and Den barked "I'm coming" Pinako said and hurried to the door.

When she opened it she was looking at a big suit of armor holding a bleeding Ed in its arms. " Please help brother. Please help him" The armor plead. Jolien's eyes widened in shock as she recognized Al's voice.

"A-Al? is that you?" Winry asked looking at the Armor and Ed. The armor nodded.

Ed laid on bed bandaged. He looked like he was in a lot of pain and he had a fever. Al was sitting in the living room next to a pale Jolien.

The girl started to cry pulling her knees up to her face. Al looked over at his friend.

"You know what we did don't you?" he asked. The girl nodded slowly "Yes you did Human transmutation..."She answered quietly. "You didn't lose your limbs in an accident did you?" The boy asked knowing the truth now.

"No…I lost them because I did Human transmutation too…I tried to bring back my parents and older sister…I failed I couldn't get them back…" she girl said placing her chin on her knees "I'm sorry" is what the armored boy said.

"I lost them because some robbers came in at night and they killed them…But they let me life taking only my eyes…They should have just killed me…" the girl said shedding no more tears. "That's not true Jolien! You are a nice person and you are a great friend we wouldn't have had so much fun if it wasn't for you" The armor said standing up.

The girl smiled weakly happy with her friend "Thanks Al…" she said. The both of them didn't know that Pinako and Winry heard the story she told. Winry was on the verge of tears and Pinako shook her head sadly.

Jolien fell asleep on the couch Al keeping his eyes on her. When the morning came he was in his brothers room looking at him "I'm sorry bother I should have said that I didn't think it was a good idea" The boy said guild heavy in his voice.

When Ed was all better he wanted to get automail too. Jolien and Winry helped with the operation and Al was outside waiting for them to be done.

Edward learned how to use his automail quickly. And soon the two brothers were gone.

"Do you think they will come back granny?"Winry asked looking at her grandmother "I don't know dear…They don't have a house to go to so I don't think they will" She replied sadly. Jolien was inside of her room just gazing out of the window. She saw something moving towards the house and she rushed downstairs.

"Hi Jolien I've come to take you home now" Riza said smiling at the girl.

**That wasn't a long chapter… I'm not good at that. Plus it's kind of a cliffy :K**

**Like? Don't Like?**

**Review!**


End file.
